The data rate of signals that are transmitted and received inside and outside apparatuses has increased. Accordingly, a clock and data recovery (CDR) circuit that recovers a clock and data from a received data signal is used on a receiver side.
A related technique is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-126400.